


we fell in love (and fell apart)

by imaginingthestars



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Friends to Lovers, i guess, idk how to tag this, maybe not
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-13
Updated: 2021-01-13
Packaged: 2021-03-18 07:33:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28739565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginingthestars/pseuds/imaginingthestars
Summary: It's been six years since Bellamy and Clarke last seen each other. And then they do.
Relationships: Bellamy Blake/Clarke Griffin
Kudos: 43





	we fell in love (and fell apart)

**Author's Note:**

> Did I write this instead of going to sleep? Yes. Are there probably some mistakes? Also yes. Does it make a lot of sense? Probably no.
> 
> Enjoy!

When Bellamy wakes up, he knows he is in the biggest hangover he has had in years. His head hurts so much he can swear there is someone hitting him with a hammer. He doesn’t know if he is at his place or at Murphy's, or what happened last night. The only thing he is sure of is that he wants to go back to sleep and forget the last two months.

For starters, his girlfriend cheated on him, back at the beginning of March. He had decided to surprise Echo, coming back from his trip two days earlier, only to find her on her bed, with another guy. He didn’t yell at her, or slapped the guy’s face, no. He just cleared his throat and, when they realized he was there, he nodded and left the apartment. His best friend, Murphy, thought it was a good idea to spend the evening drinking and talking shit about life (Murphy never liked her anyway).

Then, less than a week later, his boss had called him to her office, after which Bellamy considered the longest week ever, and made a terrible and short you’re-fired speech. Awesome. Six years of his life working there and giving all of him to get fired. Couldn’t she have waited one more week? 

And then, three weeks later, at the usual family dinner, his sister, Octavia, had announced that she and Lincoln were going to get married. And that she was pregnant. Almost choking, Bellamy congratulated her, but saw his mother look at him. Getting married and forming a family was her plan to him, not to Octavia. And he was happy for them. Truly, he was. They were the perfect happy couple, and they were starting their family, but all the talking about marriage and babies made his mother turn to him. She wanted to know when he was going to get a girlfriend and put his life on track. 

And for the next two weeks, his life was resumed in trying to find a job from Monday to Thursday and going out with Murphy from Friday to Sunday.

And then last night happened. He doesn’t remember a lot, just him and Murphy going to a bar and drinking more than they should.

When the room’s door opens, assuming it’s his friends, coming in to wake him up, he groans. “God, Murphy,” he says, trying to open his eyes. “I’m never going out with you again.”

“I'm pretty sure your friend is not going to believe you,” a voice says, and Bellamy realizes he’s not at Murphy’s place. Oh god. It is a woman’s voice, and deep inside, Bellamy thinks he recognizes it. 

Opening his eyes totally now, he looks at the woman by his bed’s side, who is wearing a white coat and has a clipboard in her hands.

“Am I having a sex dream or am I at the hospital?” He asks.

“You’re at the hospital,” the blonde doctor replies with a chuckle. Alright then. “You’re probably imagining what happened. You passed out. Your friend John said you drank a little too much last night and ended up passing out as you walked back home,” she says. “He brought you here because it was closer than your apartment and we ran some tests, but you're fine. Your head is probably going to hurt a bit, though.”   
  
“Thanks, doc,” Bellamy smiles. 

Before any of them can say anything else, the door opens again, and Octavia steps inside looking incredibly worried, followed by Murphy. She looks at the doctor, then at Bellamy, and steps closer to him. 

“I told you he was fine, O,” his friend says, but his sister doesn’t seem to believe it.

“Clarke? Is he really fine?”

“He-”

“Wait what?” Bellamy interrupts her, and all the looks at the room turn to him. “Clarke as in Clarke Griffin?” When she smiles and nods, Bellamy is even more surprised. 

Clarke used to be Octavia’s best friend back in high school, and she left after graduation to go to Med School in Princeton. Since that day, six years ago, Bellamy hadn’t seen her. And now, looking at her again, knowing who she is, he can’t help but admit she almost didn’t change. Her hair is shorter now, above her shoulders, but she looks pretty much the same. He doesn’t know how he didn’t recognize her sooner.

“Oh, wow,” he says in surprise. “When did you get back?”

“About a month ago. I received a better offer here and decided to come back. Besides, I would have come back anyway. It’s not every day that you see Octavia Blake getting married,” she jokes and the four of them laugh, which makes Bellamy’s head hurt. He makes a face and leans back against the bed.

“Are you okay?” Octavia asks, looking worried again.

“Yeah, yeah. I’m fine.”

“So, doc, when can we take him out of this place?” Murphy asks.

“We were just waiting for him to wake up,” Clarke responds, putting his file back on the bottom of the bed. “I’ll be right back with the discharge papers.”

“I’ll go with you. There are some things we need to talk about,” Octavia gets up from the chair she is sitting and follows Clarke.

After both women are out of the room, Murphy turns to him. “ _ This _ is Clarke?” He asks. “As in, Octavia’s best friend from high school with whom you were totally in love with?”

“I wasn’t totally in love with her,” he defends himself, sitting in the bed. “But yes, this is Clarke.” 

“Oh man, you were. I heard the stories. Your sister is an amazing person when i want to talk about you.” 

“Of course she did,” Bellamy shakes his head. Of course, Octavia had told him about his crush on her, and obviously, she had made him look like a man desperately in love. 

And ok, Bellamy actually did have a crush on Clarke. But it wasn’t a big deal. Or at least, it wasn’t supposed to be. He never did anything about it, though, because the only year he could have - her senior year, when she turned eighteen - she was dating some boy from school. So, yeah.

“You still want her.” It’s not a question, and both of them know Murphy is right. He does.

“Maybe, yeah,” he agrees. “But it’s been years since we haven’t talked, and she never felt the same.”

“You’ll only know if you ask,” John says, raising his eyebrows at Bellamy.

“Oh, no. Not happening. She’s still one of O’s best friends, it’s like, forbidden territory,” he shakes his head. He knows Octavia probably wouldn't care, not now at least, but yet. He would feel guilty. Maybe.

“You never know, Blake. A lot can happen on a wedding weekend.” He smiles and Bellamy throws a pillow at him.

He’s right, though. A lot can happen.

* * *

Bellamy survived the week before the wedding, although he thought he couldn’t. His mother had called him, yelling at him about how irresponsible he is, going to the hospital after drinking too much like a seventeen-year-old boy. Of course, Octavia had told her. 

If that wasn’t enough, his sister had freaked out when the photographer said he couldn’t go because he was in the hospital, and she and Lincoln had to find a new one at the last minute. 

But everything had turned out okay, which brings us to now. He just found out he is entering the ceremony with Clarke. And his eighteen-year-old heart is trying not to freak out. Which is pretty hard.

“You ready?” Clarke asks by his side.

“Yes,” he nods, and she embraces her right arm on his left, and they start walking to the aisle.

When Bellamy sees Octavia entering, he doesn’t try to stop the tears from falling. It’s his little sister, for God’s sake. He smiles at her and gives her a quick nod, who smiles back at him.

After the ceremony is over, all the guests head to the party’s saloon. After the bride and groom's dance, the party starts, and it doesn’t take long for Bellamy to find himself just sitting and looking at the dance floor. Murphy is sitting next to him, and his fianceé Raven by his side. 

“Come on, John,” raven pleases. “It’s a party. Let’s dance.”

Murphy hates dancing. Since they met, the year next to Bellamy’s senior year at college, and had to dance at their friend's wedding, he knows his friend hates to. Apparently, Raven is the opposite.

He sighs, and Bellamy snorts. 

“What do you want for it?” The girl asks, and he smirks at her.

“I wanna fuck you,” he says, not worrying about anyone else listening because there is no one near them.

“You’re going to do it anyway, but yeah sure.” 

Murphy looks at Bellamy once more, who just chuckles and shakes his head, and then gets up and heads to the dance floor with her.

Not so much later, Clarke is sitting by his side.

“Hey,” she says, smiling at him.

“Hey.”

“Are you seriously going to spend the entire night here?” She raises an eyebrow at him.

“It’s the plan, yes.” And it’s true. He doesn’t have plans to leave his chair anytime soon.

“And since when does Bellamy Blake refuse a party?” If this was six years ago, she would be right. But since he graduated from college, and she left, and he started dating Echo, he had refused a lot of them. 

“Since I realized I needed to stop partying and put myself on track,” it’s what he says.

“Wow. These six years really changed you, huh?”

“Yeah, I guess.”

“Come on,” she gets up and offers him her hand. He knows where this is going to end. “One dance. And then I leave you alone.”

He sighs and shakes his head. No way he’s dancing with the girl he was in love with. And maybe still is.

“Please please,” she cries.

“One dance. That’s all.”

“I promise,” she smiles and he takes her hand.

They dance to three songs before a slow dance starts. 

He doesn’t want to. He wants to go back to his table and keep drinking, because he knows he is not going to be able to hold back. He pulls her close anyway.

Clarke embraces her arms around his neck and he does the same around her waist. They stand there, slowly moving, her head leaned on his chest until the song is almost over. 

She takes her head off, looking into his eyes. He does the same. Those vibrant blue eyes, staring at him, and he has the feeling she can see his soul. For a moment, his gaze moves to her mouth, and he imagines how it would feel to kiss her. He probably looks too much, because when his eyes move back to hers, it feels even more intense. She looks curious, as she wants him to do it.

He nods to her. She nods back.

He leans down and kisses her. 

When their lips touch, and as much cliche it sounds, it feels magic. It’s so intense, and consuming, and he wants to do this for the rest of his life.

They fall apart but keep looking at each other's eyes, brown meeting blue once again. 

She kisses him again, and he doesn’t care if everyone else around them is jumping and dancing. He only cares about her.

“Do you have any idea of how much I waited for this?” She asks.

“I know I’ve been waiting since you were fifteen, but you were a minor, so,” he grins at her.

“Why didn’t you do it when I turned eighteen?”

“You were dating that Finn guy.”

“Crap.” He laughs and she laughs with him.

“Do you want to leave?” He asks her, still holding her waist.

“Isn’t Octavia going to care?” She sounds worried.

“I’m pretty sure she won’t even notice,” he replies. “And if she does, she’s been wanting this for a while, too.”

She kisses him one more time. “I hope you don’t live too far from here.”

“I don’t.”


End file.
